The invention pertains to a circuit for steepening color-signal transitions in color television receivers or the like.
A circuit arrangement of this kind includes a slope detector which, when a predetermined amplitude threshold value is exceeded, delivers a switching signal which causes a substitute signal to appear at the respective output of the two color-difference channels for the duration of the system rise time of said channels. One circuit arrangement of this kind, which provides a chroma transient improvement, is described in a publication by VALVO entitled "Technische Information 840228 (Feb. 28, 1984): Versteilerung von Farbsignalsprungen and Leuchtdichtesignal-Verzogerung mit der Schaltung TDA 4560".
The bandwidth of the color-difference channel is very small compared with the bandwidth of the luminance channel, namely only about 1/5 that of the luminance channel in the television standards now in use. This narrow bandwidth leads to blurred color transitions ("color edging") in case of sudden color-signal changes, e.g., at the edges of the usual color-bar test signal, because, compared with the associated luminance-signal transition, an approximately fivefold duration of the color-signal transition results from the narrow transmission bandwidth.
In the prior circuit arrangement, the relatively slowly rising color-signal edges are steepened by suitably delaying the color-difference signals and the luminance signal and steepening the edges of the color-difference signals at the end of the delay by suitable analog circuits. The color-difference signals and the luminance signal are present and processed in analog form as usual.
The problem to be solved by the invention is to modify the principle of the prior art analog circuits in such a way that it can be used in known color-television receivers with digital signal-processing circuitry (cf. "Electronics", Aug. 11, 1981, pages 97 to 103), with the slope detector responding not only to one criterion, namely a predeterminable amplitude threshold value as in the prior art arrangement, but to an additional criterion.